Two Dallys
by QueenliestDeadThatEverDied
Summary: Dallas Winston's younger sister moves to Tulsa. Dahlia and Two-Bit take a liking for eachother, much to Dally's dismay.
1. Meeting Dally Number Two

_A/N: I do not own any characters in this story who are featured in the novel The Outsiders by SE Hinton._

I meandered off of the train and onto the platform in Tulsa, Oklahoma, where my older brother, Dallas, was waiting for me. I carried nothing but a small backpack that contained a black leather jacket that my ex-boyfriend was never getting back, a wad of cash held together by a rubber band, dark eyeliner, and a half empty pack of cigarettes.

"What took you so damn long, Dahl?" he asked me as he pulled my bag from my shoulder. He looked rather ridiculous carrying such a feminine bag, but with the tough glare set permanently on his face no one would have the guts to comment.

I rolled my eyes at him. It seemed that I was the only person in this town that had the nerve to stand up to my brother. "Traffic," I said flatly in my heavy New York accent.

* * *

"So is it time to meet "the gang" that you're always bragging about?" I asked as I climbed off the back of a slightly worn Ducati.

"Yeah," he said, looking fondly up at a small house whose door was left wide open. "This is Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy's house. Everyone pretty much lives here." He turned towards me, apparently reviving from his nostalgic haze. "You better not dress like that all of the time," he looked at my tight, low-cut tube dress and my motorcycle boots, "I won't hesitate to kick one of my buddies' asses if they mess around with my baby sister."

Again I rolled my eyes at him. "We're both seventeen! I'm only ten months younger than you, tough guy," I reminded him, "I can mess around all I want."

Dallas pushed on the small of my back, leading me up the front steps of the house and through the door. I sat down on the couch, which was located right by the door, only to discover that there was already someone stretched out and asleep on it.

"Ooooof!" said the boy on whose stomach I now was perched. I quickly shifted onto his legs so that he could breathe again, but I didn't move to get off of him. He took a deep breath and sat up, slightly bewildered as to why a strange girl was making herself comfortable on his lap. I looked around, realizing that Dallas had disappeared.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake, "I'm Dahlia Winston, but you can call me Dally if you'd rather not be punched in the balls." I smiled sweetly as I looked him over. He was tall; although his head had been laying flat on the seat, his legs were hanging off the arm of the couch from the knee down. He had steely gray eyes and copper colored hair that was now messy and in his face.

The boy laughed as if I'd just told a joke instead of threatened his manhood. "I would Darlin'," he said slowly in a southern drawl, "if that weren't already you brother's name." He laughed again, no doubt at my expression. "I'm Keith Mathews by the way, but you can call me Two-Bit. Everyone else does."

He whistled twice, once low and once high, seeming to inform all of the guys in the house of Dallas and my arrival. I was suddenly surrounded by a pack of teenage boys.

Dallas cut through the crowd like a knife, shoving his friends aside. "Guys, this is my baby sister, Dahlia. None of you go after her or there'll be hell to pay."

"Awe, but Dally you know I love blondes," Two-Bit whined humorously. I laughed knowing full well that Dallas and I shared the exact same shade of platinum hair.

I glared evilly at my brother as he turned to me. "Dahl, this is the gang. Meet Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade, Steve Randal, and…" he trailed of as he noticed my hand. I had unconsciously begun to stroke Two-Bit's thigh with my forefinger. Dallas cleared his throat and finished, "and I see you've already met Two-Bit."

I smirked a bit when I realized the effect I was having on Two-Bit; he was smiling widely and his face was turning a lovely shade of pink.

_A/N: I desparately beg for your reviews._


	2. Brief Nudity

_A/N: I do not own any characters in this story who are featured in the novel The Outsiders by SE Hinton._

A few days passed and I began to know my way around town. I could find everyone in the gang's houses and a few stores. I tried as best I could to heed my brother's warning, but I just couldn't help dressing how I wanted. After arguing all night, we'd come to the conclusion that I would no longer wear 'sexpot' dresses around the gang no mater how much of a 'greasy girl' I was going to be. We did not, however, cover shorts or shirts in our conversation, so I figured I was allowed to get short shorts and tittie tops (shirts that make my boobs look good).

I rode my motorcycle down 8th avenue and took a sharp right. I was on my way to Two-Bit's house to convince him to go shopping with me.

I knocked on the door twice sharply then walked in. Two-Bit's house was almost exactly like mine and Dallas'; there were empty beer cans and cigarette cartons littering the floor and porn magazines were spread out across a dull wooden table in the middle of the living room.

I could hear the shower running, indicating that it was bath day in the Mathews household. I sauntered across the room and pushed gently on the bathroom door. The house was flooded with steam and Two-Bit's off-key singing. As the steam cleared I could see a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, a tattered green towel thrown precariously onto the counter, and Two-Bit's silhouette through the shower curtain.

I snatched the towel from the counter and sat gingerly on the closed lid of the toilet. Two-Bit stopped singing suddenly and shut off the water. He peered out of the side of the shower curtain and saw me sitting there. He inhaled sharply, startled by my presence.

"Hey there, Sailor," he said with a ridiculous grin, "you have to buy me dinner before you get to see this gal's goods."

"Damn," I fired back with and equally absurd smile, "I was hoping to weasel my way between your thighs scot free, little lady."

I handed him the towel and waited as he covered himself and stepped out the shower.

"Wanna go shopping with me?" I asked him as we left the bathroom. He turned the corner and entered his bedroom.

"Yeah, sure," he responded through the closed door.

I paced the room for a few seconds and then sat down on the couch. I picked up a random dirty magazine and flipped through the pages to the horoscopes.

"Scorpio," I read aloud, "_'you are a very sexual being. This month you should expect an increase in lust for someone special_.'"

"You ready?" Two-Bit asked as he meandered out of his room, now fully clothed. He stopped when he focused on me, his eyes wide looking from me to the magazine and back.

"What are you?" I asked him, thoroughly amused by his reaction.

"Uhhh…oh, Scorpio," he stuttered. I laughed a little at the thought that I made him so nervous.

"Me too! It says '_you are a very sexual being. This month you should expect an increase in lust for someone special_.' So, Two-Bit, who's the lucky lady?" I teased, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"Uhhh…." He trailed of, not sure how to answer.

"I'm kidding, let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

He spotted the bike and shook his head. "Dally would kill you if he knew you had his bike," he said seriously.

"Relax, _Keith_," I said with a wild grin, "anyway, it's my bike. Dallas _"found" _it and got Steve to fix it up for me."

Two-Bit let out a sigh, shrugged, and climbed onto the back of the bike. "It's your fault if Dally murders me in my sleep."

_A/N: I desparately beg for your reviews._


	3. Brief Nudity Part 2

_A/N: I do not own any characters in this story that are featured in the novel __The Outsiders__ by SE Hinton._

**Two-Bit's Point of View:**

"…I'm gonna stick like glue,  
Stick because I'm  
Stuck on you," I sang in the shower as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I heard an engine idle and then cut quickly, but I didn't really pay much attention.

'_Must be Dally on his new bike,'_ I thought, continuing my Elvis impersonation.

My front door hit the wall loudly as Dally walked in; he always threw it open for a dramatic entrance. A few seconds later the bathroom door swung open, causing a draft to blast around the shower curtain and cool my shower down a lot. I turned off the water and glanced silently around the curtain when I didn't hear the sound of Dally taking a piss. Instead of Dally, I saw Dahlia patiently sitting on the toilet seat holding my towel.

I gasped audibly, alerting her of my awareness of her presence.

"Hey there, Sailor, you have to buy me dinner before you get to see this gal's goods," I said, hoping to joke her into thinking I wasn't startled to see her.

She laughed; it was working.

"Damn," she said, "I was hoping to weasel my way between your thighs scot free, little lady."

I was a bit stunned; the girls I was into were never up for my games, but it seemed that Dahlia was as much of a comedian as I was.

She handed me my towel and asked if I wanted to go shopping with her. I said I did through the crack in the door that I'd left open.

I grabbed some jeans, a white t-shirt, and my black leather jacket and quickly threw them on.

I peeped through the door at Dahlia; she was a babe. She was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the table in front of her. She was stacked, to say the least, and her tight shirt only made her chest look bigger. Her blond hair fell to the middle of her back in waves from the pins holding it on the back of her head.

'_Damn, I love blonds,'_ I thought, raking my eyes over her lean body.

When I finally could tear my eyes away, I opened the door and walked towards her. She looked up at me with a mirthful smile and began to get up. That was when I noticed what she was doing while I was staring at her: reading an article from _Girls, Girls, Girls Magazine_. I was mortified.

"What are you?" she asked me innocently, but with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She showed me the page she'd been scanning: horoscopes.

"Scorpio," I stuttered.

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "It says '_you are a very sexual being. This month you should expect an increase in lust for someone special_.' So, Two-Bit, who's the lucky lady?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

_'She wants me! She wants me! She wants me! She wants me!'_was all I could think. What came out of my mouth, however, sounded more like, "Gahhhh."

"I'm kidding," she said, utterly smashing my heart, "let's go."

She took my hand and my spirits lifted. Dahlia lead me out the door and tried to pull me towards Dally's new Ducati.

"Dally would kill you if he knew you had his bike," I said. Dally was a very serious person when it came to his motorcycle.

"Relax, _Keith_," she said. I was slightly taken aback that she actually remembered my real name; most people forgot it. She grinned. "Anyway, it's my bike. Dallas _"found" _it and got Steve to fix it up for me."

I shrugged and threw my leg over the back tire. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It's your fault if Dally murders me in my sleep." I inhaled deeply as she fired up the engine, getting a whiff of perfume off the back of her hair.

_A/N: I desparately beg for your reviews._


	4. He Stole A Kiss

_A/N: I do not own any characters in this story that are featured in the novel The Outsiders by SE Hinton._

Two-Bit and I wandered through Bateman's Groceries aimlessly. We'd been in there a mere fifteen minutes and he'd already lifted three cartons of Chesterfield Regulars, a pack of AAA batteries, a Snickers bar, and a Zippo lighter; it was amazing to see how much merchandise he could hide on his person. By the time we left the store Two-Bit had an entire feast stashed in his pockets.

We climbed back on my motorcycle and rode over to the park by the Curtis' house. Sitting on the swings, we consumed five candy bars and seven Twinkies.

"You've got cream filling all over your face," I said, leaning over to wipe a blob of the delicacy from his chin.

"You've got chocolate all over your hands, so were even," he quipped playfully.

I looked down at my hands; they were indeed covered in the sweet, brown candy. I leaped off the swing and walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park to wash my hands. Two-Bit followed, completely ignoring the sticky goo that was running down his face. With an ungraceful splash, he submerged his entire head in the water, swished around, and flipped his head back, shaking it wildly. Water flung in all directions, thoroughly soaking everything within a ten foot radius.

"Did I get it?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Yeah, I think that'll do."

"Well don't I get a kiss from Mommy for being such a clean little boy?" He stared down at me with puppy eyes.

I laughed. "Sure you do, Sweet Baby Two-Bit..." I replied cheekily, "that is, if you can catch her!" With that said, I ran at top speed. Two-Bit chased after me like a dog chasing a car. We ran around the grassy park for about ten minutes before he started to wear out. He finally collapsed next to the jungle gym in a heap of brown leather and denim. I walked slowly over to him and held out a hand to help him up. Two-Bit grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled sharply. I fell unceremoniously on top of him, inadvertently kneeing him in crotch. He keeled over and groaned loudly.

"That did not work out like I'd planned," Two-Bit moaned.

As much pain as I knew he was in, I couldn't help but giggle.

"You think this is funny, do you?" he asked, rather put off by my lack of sympathy.

By then I was laughing so hard that I could not speak. I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Then you'll think this is hysterical." He pressed his lips firmly against mine. I sobered up quickly when I realized exactly what was happening. I pulled him back so that he was laying half on me and half on the grass and kissed him back. We continued for a minute or two before he pulled back.

"Did that tickle your funny bone?" he asked with a wide grin.

I smiled back sheepishly. "It was fucking hilarious."

_A/N: I desparately beg for your reviews._


	5. You Blow Me Away

_A/N: I do not own any characters in this story that are featured in the novel __The Outsiders__ by SE Hinton._

I giggled girlishly as Two-Bit hungrily suckled my neck. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and he held my back firmly against my bedroom door.

We were nearly inseparable since our kiss in the park, and the gang began to think of us synonymously. No longer did they ask "Where's Two-Bit?" or "Where's Dahlia?", but "Where are Two-Bit and Dahlia?" Dallas, however, seemed blissfully ignorant; he never came around the two of us together anymore.

Two-Bit released my neck from his lips and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I stroked his hair gently and smiled at him. He grinned and slowly allowed me to slide down to my feet. I grinned back at him and pushed his back so that he fell unceremoniously onto my bed.

"You ready, tough guy?" I asked him as I knelt down on the floor in front of him.

He nodded mischievously. I smirked wantonly and unzipped his jeans. His eyes widened when he realized that my intentions were just as decadent as his. I tugged his pants down to his ankles and pulled them off one leg at a time. I crawled seductively up his body; straddling his torso, I savagely kissed his lips, urgently thrusting my tongue into his mouth. He moaned loudly. I could feel him becoming increasingly hard against my thigh. I tore my lips away, leaving Two-Bit with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He groaned at the sudden separation, but quieted immediately when I slithered back to my knees, causing an enticing friction to tease him through his boxer shorts.

"Oh, fuck!" he moaned loudly.

I reached up to the waistband of his boxers, careful to tease him as much as I could before removing them completely. I was slightly shocked by his immensity. He was not the biggest guy I'd been with, but Two-Bit was well developed for an eighteen year old. It was his turn to smirk. I grinned back at him and then took his tip in my mouth.....

_A/N: I desperately beg for your reviews._


	6. Take A Swing

_A/N: I do not own any characters in this story that are featured in the novel __The Outsiders__ by SE Hinton._

**Dally's Point of View:**

I turned the corner onto my street slowly. I'd just come from Bateman's Groceries where I swiped a pack of Commanders. Dahlia's motorcycle wasn't in the driveway; she'd been nagging me all day to go to the drive-in with her, so I figured she got tired of waiting and went by herself.

I tore the plastic off my cigarettes and held one between my lips as I lit it. Taking a long drag, I turned the doorknob and was immediately greeted with a violent moan.

"Fuck!" the voice and I shouted at the same time.

"Fuckity fuck!" the voice continued. I recognized it as Two-Bit almost instantly. "Dal! Oh, fuck Dall!" he screamed.

I hurried down the hall in a panic, expecting to see Two-Bit covered in blood or bruises; instead I saw nothing.

He shouted again, "Ahhhhhh!"

Two-Bit's voice was coming from the other side of my sister's closed door.

I threw the door open, still expecting gore and carnage; what I saw was worse. Two-Bit was writhing on Dahlia's bed, not in agony, but pleasure, and my sister's head was bobbing up and down over his crotch. The door hit the wall behind it, causing them both to jump. Dahlia turned around; her red lipstick was smeared all over her face. Two-Bit covered himself and reached for the jeans that were wadded on the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled. I could feel my blood pumping in my ears as my rage grew. "Dahlia Winston, you get the fuck up! I didn't save you from being a whore in New York just so you could come be one in Tulsa!"

I stormed across the room with inhuman speed. I grabbed Two-Bit by the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet, then I threw a punch into his jaw. He sailed back onto the bed and landed roughly. Now I did see blood. It was gushing all over the sheets from Two-Bit's chin. I looked down at my hand horrified. A ring glittered with blood was on my finger; it was a class ring that I'd stolen from a Soc a few weeks back.

A wail erupted from Dahlia's lips. She stood over Two-Bit pressing a shirt that she'd picked up off the ground against the gash in his face.

"I...I...I never meant to hurt him that bad," I whispered. I tugged the ring off my finger and dropped it on the floor.

"Well it's a little late for good intentions, don't you think," Dahlia hissed. She took Two-Bit's hand and helped him to his feet. "Go get my bike out of the garage," she said in a soothing tone, handing him her keys. Her eyes snapped back in my direction. She stomped up to me, got in my face and began to yell back. "How dare you come in here and hit him! Do you really think I'm just some whore? I like him, _I like him,_ and you punch him in the face. This is New York all over again! I like a guy, you beat the shit out of him! I thought that you would at least be happy that I picked somebody you like!" She stepped back and shook her head, then she walked out to the driveway where Two-Bit was bleeding all over her bike.

I felt lower than dog shit.

_A/N: I desperately beg for your reviews._


	7. It's Alright Now

_A/N: I do not own any characters in this story that are featured in the novel __The Outsiders__ by SE Hinton._

I flung the front door open in a fury. I marched over to Two-Bit and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressing my head against his chest, oblivious to the blood that was now pouring over my head.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled as I pulled away. When I glanced up at his face I was surprised to see him smirking cockily.

"So, you like me, huh?" he asked coolly.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Only he could have his face cut to ribbons and still think the situation is funny.

"Just get on the bike," I said.

Two-Bit grinned as he climbed on behind me. "Where to, pretty lady?"

"St. John's, you idiot. You have an entire chunk of your face missing; do you really think I wouldn't make you go to the hospital?"

* * *

After three hours and twelve stitches, Two-Bit was released from the hospital. I made the mistake of telling the nurse that I wasn't family, so I had to sit in the waiting room until he was finished. Dallas came and sat with me for a while, but we didn't talk. The rest of the gang was at the Curtis' house when we arrived. Nobody spoke.

An hour of awkward silence later, Dallas walked over to Two-Bit and asked if they could talk out back. Two-Bit nodded and followed him out the back door through the kitchen.

I got up off the couch and walked across the living room to the bathroom. The window was half open already. I climbed up onto the toilet seat and peeked out.

Two-Bit and Dallas leaned against an overturned picnic table that was laying in the middle of the otherwise empty yard.

Dallas turned to Two-Bit. "Sorry I punched you. I really didn't remember I had a ring on."

Two-Bit nodded. "Sorry I tried to bone your sister. I really do like her a lot."

Dallas' jaw tightened, but he nodded back. "So we're cool?" he asked.

Two-Bit grinned. "We were always cool." They shook hands and stood up to go inside.

I hopped off the toilet seat and made to leave the bathroom, but when I turned around, Two-Bit was already standing there. He winked at me and took my hand.

_A/N: HELP! I need a plot idea and I need it fast! Where do you think the story should go from here?_


End file.
